


12:19 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute his daughter replaced his toilet with a cat litter box.
Kudos: 1





	12:19 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute his daughter replaced his toilet with a cat litter box to get even with him for a recent boring sermon and songs.

THE END


End file.
